garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo (Anime Armor)/CSoF
This is the anime version of the Garo armor featured in The Carved Seal of Flames and Divine Flame. The armor was originally held by León Luís, but later to Prince Alfonso San Valiante due to León losing the right to wear the armor. After tragic circumstances, León reclaimed his right to wear the armor again. Description & Characteristics Unlike its live action counterpart, this armor's properties differs from its creation to its various forms. The armor was created by Makai Alchemists to help combat the threat of Horrors. However, when the armor was created, it was magically imbued to only serve descendants of the original user of the armor. In Carved Seal of Flames, only two people in the world could ever don the armor: León Luís and Prince Alfonso San Valiante. They are first cousins and direct bloodline inheritors to the Garo armor. The armor itself was given to León at birth, making him the true heir to Garo. However, Alfonso is the only person that can wear the armor should León fail to fulfill his duties as a knight. A big difference in the armor is the appearance. The armor actually changes form relevant to its user. Because León often acted upon by his rage, his armor often appears cracked, engulfed in flames, with two stripes of robe that's tied to golden rings. The golden rings can be used for long range attacks, defense, and ensnaring objects. Garo's helmet is emotive and the mouth opens to facilitate roaring or biting. Due to the fact León still had trouble managing his emotions, he at times risk burning himself out as the flames of his own rage can at times overwhelm him. Unlike the original version, there's no time limit to how long the user can wear it, however, if the user loses himself from darkness, he can become a Lost Soul Beast. Like the live action version, it's a large beastial version of Garo that can even fire projectile energy that can set objects to fire on impact. Like the original, the only way to stop Garo in this form is by hitting the red triangle symbol on its belt. A strong enough force upon the triangle will cause the armor to remove itself from its user. After León lost the right to remain as Garo, Alfonso took the armor and title for himself as he was a worthier knight than León during that time. When Alfonso wore the armor, it had a black and golden stripe cape instead. The armor looked less fearsome and more composed like Alfonso. However, the armor ever had the ability to upgrade its power through temporary spiritual powers. Overall, this version of Garo is less exalted, but still powerful to rival any knight in the battlefield. Weapons & Equipment Variants - Lost Soul Beast Garo= Also known as Heart Destruction Beast Form Garo, León's Lost Soul Beast Garo form has some differences in its design: *It has wolf heads instead of claws on the arms *Giant pauldrons *There is extra pieces on the back with unknown use or function *It can project fire out over an entire city & create a fire tornado - Double Extreme Fusion Garo= In the final battle against Mendoza, León used both his father's and his own weapons to combine the Garo and Zoro armors into a powerful new form. The composite armor possesses emerald-colored Madō Fire wings, León's original Garo armor's scarves, and Zoro's chain reels and is capable of flight. - Alfonso's Version= Alfonso confiscated the armor after defeating León who had transformed into Lost Soul Beast Garo, it looks just like his grandfather's armor, except the crest which is located on the chest instead of the belt, and retains the cape from Gaia. }} History Pics Gallery JKBKJBKB.jpg Horriblesubs-garo-the-animation-21-720p-mkv snapshot 12-43 2015-03-30 18-26-03.jpg 13454.jpg 1223434.jpg 3215314.jpg DYERED6.png VHJV,VJHV.jpg Alfonso Garo 1.jpg Alfonso Garo 2.jpg Alfonso Garo 4.jpg Flame Old Garo.jpg Garo & Zoro.jpg Lost Soul Beast Flame 1.jpg Lost Soul Beast Flame 2.jpg Raging Garo.jpg Raging Garo Back.jpg Notes & Trivia *León Luís has been seen with either green or red eyes during his time as Garo. *Alfonso San Valiante had blue eyes during his time as Garo. Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor (anime)